Bremusa Alcinoe (Wake Up Call)
"We may not be from this world, but we can't just stand by and let people die! If you're not going to help, I will!" - Bremusa to John Phillips (Wake Up Call) in Fire Emblem: Wake Up Call. Bremusa is a friend of the author and thus one of the self-insert characters of Fire Emblem: Wake Up Call. Profile Since the story is told from John Phillips (Wake Up Call)'s point of view, Bremusa's origins and feelings in this world are largely unknown. Despite not having really known each other in real life, only having ever communicated over the internet, he recognises her and is surprised to see her in the world of Fire Emblem. She tells him that she woke up in the army barracks of Vallren and found that she could cast magic. She trained under Vallren's resident Archsage, Silvester Bagnold for an unspecified short amount of time before meeting John. She leaves Renvall with John, following Garrick's team to Ylisse. Not knowing anything about Fire Emblem, she relies on John to guide her on many different occasions, but is not afraid to take the lead when his laziness or incompetence show. Despite relying on John's knowledge of the world, Bremusa is intelligent and extremely powerful, as well as being quite a good judge of character. Starting Stats Base Growth Rates Supports Romantic Supports * Other Supports Possible Children Class Sets * Analysis Reclassing Quotes Events Barracks "" Item "" Experience "" Surge "" Weapon Experience "" Relationship Events Normal Asking = Dreams = "" = Free Time = "" = Happiness = "" = Teamwork = "" Replying = Dreams = "" = Free Time = "" = Happiness = "" = Teamwork = "" Spouse Asking = Dreams = "" = Compliment = "" = Gift = "" = Love = "" = Promise = "" Replying = Compliment = "" = Gift = "" = Love = "" = Promise = "" Children Asking = Concern = "" = Gift = "" = Story = "" = Training = "" Replying = Concern = "" = Gift = "" = Story = "" = Training = "" Level Up 0-1 Stats Up "" 2-3 Stats Up "" 4-5 Stats Up "" 6+ Stats Up "" Most Stats Capped "" Class Change "" Armoury Purchase "" Sale "" Forge "" Barracks Greetings Normal Morning "" Afternoon "" Evening "" Night "" Birthday "" Married Morning "" Afternoon "" Evening "" Night "" Birthday "" Roster Help Description Confession "" Final Chapter Assisting Robin "" Chrom Defeats Grima "" Reassuring Robin If Married "" Robin Defeats Grima "" DLC The Golden Gaffe "" EXPonential Growth "" Infinite Regalia "" Death's Embrace "" Five-Anna Firefight "" Roster Rescue "" Summer Scramble "" Hot-Spring Scramble "" Battle Dual Support "" Dual Strike "" Dual Guard "" Defeated Enemy "" Partner Defeated Enemy "" Critical "" Healed "" Defeated "" Death Quotes Classic "" Casual "" Trivia * Bremusa is not this character's real name.